


With a Finger on the Trigger

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: In a dark, deserted place, two enemies meet.





	With a Finger on the Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

With a Finger on the Trigger by Sue

Archive?:- Yes to Archive/X as long as only the rocketmail address is visible. Anyone else please contact me.  
Title:- With a Finger on the Trigger  
Author:- Sue <>  
URL:- The Pest House at http://www.tifling.demon.co.uk/x/gateway.htm  
Date:- January 1999  
Rating:- NC17  
Pairing:- K/Sk  
Spoilers:- SR 819  
Summary:- In a dark, deserted place, two enemies meet.  
Miscellaneous Notes:- This story probably won't make sense if you haven't seen the episode SR 819. Many thanks to Carol and Nic for their insightful and swift comments.

* * *

With a Finger on the Trigger by Sue <>   
January 1999

"I've been expecting you to show up." Skinner's voice was tired, resignation infiltrating his soul.

"You know I can push the button any time," the man seated in the rear of the car stated menacingly.

"What do you want from me. What's this about, Krycek?"

Krycek leaned forward into a patch of sickly pale light, a smile barely restrained. "All in good time." Settling back into his seat Krycek spread his legs wide and placed the keypad between his thighs. "Nice piece of equipment, don't you think?" he commented lewdly, his hand resting comfortably on his crotch.

Skinner glared angrily at the brazenness of his former subordinate, resisting the urge to smack Krycek's angelic face. Slumping back into his seat, Skinner stared morosely through the windscreen, pondering the sick joke that circumstance had played on him. Finally, when he'd chosen a cause to nail his colours to, fate had thrown him a sucker punch and forced him to collaborate with the enemy. His left hand fisted unconsciously as he fought to squash the disgust that was threatening to overwhelm his gut. His jaw tensed tightly while his teeth grated hard together.

"Now, now Skinner, turn about is fair play." Krycek's tone mocked him with its false camaraderie.

Skinner swallowed hard; unbidden images of their last encounter flashed in his mind.

~A kneeling Krycek, hands cuffed behind him, shivering with cold and fear on my balcony in Arlington. Abandoning the warmth of my apartment, I join him. With a sudden explosion of anger I smash my service weapon across his face, bloodying his nose. The penitent man creeps forward pressing his face against his captor's crotch, mouthing the fabric until I unzip my fly and present my cock.~

Heat blazed in Skinner's groin.

~The prisoner licks tentatively at my cock, causing it to stiffen rapidly. Licking and sucking, he diligently trails a moist path to my cockhead. Delving inside the foreskin, he teases the sensitive top with the tip of his tongue, eliciting a moan and a jerky, gasped breath. He then mouths my tight balls and sucks on them noisily. Next his attention returns to my shaft, now enraged with blood and heat. Tired of waiting for the main event I catch the back of his head and with a tilt of my pelvis thrust my hungry cock harshly inside his mouth.~

Skinner shifted uncomfortably, his cock hard with remembrance.

~Now knowing how it was going be, the kid moves with all due haste. Abandoning any attempt at finesse, he forces the pace, wanting it over as much as I do, hoping to finish me off before I can inflict any real damage. I smile broadly; 'oh yes, the kid is good.' It's sweet revenge to be in the fucker's warm, wet mouth. That'll teach him to jump me in a hospital stairwell. I lean forward and grind my gun into his crotch as I whisper, close to his ear, "Looks like you have a nice ripe ass too. Maybe I can fuck it later." Adding solicitously, "Only if you're good, of course."~

Skinner swallowed hard.

"You remember, don't you?" Krycek asked rhetorically.

~As my orgasm nears I pummel relentlessly, forcing my cock as far down his throat as I can manoeuvre. My semen spurts hard causing him to gag and swallow. My cock softens and slips free of his lips; wiping it clean on the scum sucker's face, I mark my territory.~

"Are you going to need encouragement?" Krycek inquired mockingly as he tapped the keypad between his legs.

"It doesn't matter one way or the other," Skinner replied quietly. Turning, he repositioned himself in the car, wedging himself between the front seats, legs tangled with the dividing arm.

Krycek quickly grabbed his box of tricks, yanking them out of reach, and wiggled his hips forward provocatively, his ass resting on the edge of the back seat. "I'm all yours, darling," he sneered.

Skinner reached forward and unzipped the jeans, releasing Krycek's already erect shaft. Securing it in his fist, it almost burnt his skin with its blistering heat. Deftly fingering Krycek's balls with his other hand, the sac tightened encouragingly under his probing touch. He almost smiled with pride but snapped off the reaction. Focusing tightly on the job in hand, Skinner progressed swiftly to a rhythm of jerking and squeezing that he hoped would end this fiasco as soon as possible. It was hard to judge how close Krycek was; the fucker hadn't made a sound since his last jibe.

With the tension in his balls growing painful, Krycek's head drooped forward by Skinner's ear as he hissed, "Suck it."

"What?" Skinner's head jolted back in surprise, as if he'd been bitten.

"SUCK IT."

"No ... I ... no ..." Skinner fumbled for a reason why he couldn't blow Krycek.

Suddenly Skinner's vision blurred and disorientation rocked him. Releasing Krycek's cock he grabbed the front seatback to steady himself.

"Would you like some more of that?" Krycek's voice was steely calm and full of menace.

Skinner's vision refocused and he timidly did as instructed, tasting the salty moisture leaking profusely from the head of Krycek's cock as he tested it with the edge of his tongue.

"I said suck it, you motherfucker." Krycek's hand, still clasping the black box, hooked the back of Skinner's head, forcing his nose roughly into coarse, sweat soaked pubic hair. "I don't want to see a drop of come either, asshole."

Holding Krycek's hips firmly with both hands, Skinner sucked hard, nodding his head back and forth, sheathing the cock repeatedly with his mouth until finally Krycek climaxed. Skinner obediently swallowed the bitter seed.

****

Stumbling away from the car Krycek made good his escape, searching for a corner where he could regroup his thoughts. God, Skinner's mouth had been everything he'd imagined it would be. Inflicting a little humiliation on the stiff shirted bastard was just the sickly sweet cherry on the top. Pausing against a concrete column to catch his breath his thoughts tumbled on. Yet ... his orgasm hadn't been as powerful as last time. Thank god Skinner hadn't paid too much attention to his reaction that night in Arlington. He'd come spectacularly in his pants; with that kind of evidence the tight assed AD might realise that what this errant agent really wanted was more of the same.

Skinner waited, his head resting on the steering wheel, his mouth swollen and bruised. Exhausted, he knew he had to get out fast, get home and obliterate the evidence. A dark wet blemish was spreading across the crotch of his trousers, pointing a cold accusing finger towards his own body's betrayal.

The End


End file.
